


Family Fun

by shanachie



Series: Trick or Treating [10]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Reagan Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeakMoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakMoments/gifts).



“But, Dad, you promised,” Jack said as Danny reached for his coat.

“I know, bud, but it’s a crazy night, and I got called into work. Look, your mom will take you trick or treating. And you can tell me all about it later.” Danny bent down so he wasn’t towering over his older son as he spoke to him. Ruffling the boy’s hair, he added, “I gotta go now.”

“But it’s no fun if _Mom_ takes us,” Jack whined, with Sean nodding frantically behind him.

“Well, I can’t do anything about it,” Danny started.

“I’ll take them,” Jamie said, looking up from the book he’d been reading.

“You really wanna spend the first night you’ve had off in months takin’ my kids around the neighborhood?” Danny scoffed.

“It’s not that big a deal,” Jamie replied. He started to say something else, but the front door opened, admitting Erin, Nicky, and their father.

“What’s everyone doing here?" Frank asked as he removed his coat.

"Grandpa!" the boys shouted, running to their grandfather and throwing their arms around him.

"The boys wanted to see you before they went trick or treating," Danny explained, "but I got called into work."

"Dad said Mom had to take us but Uncle Jamie said he would take us," Jack explained.

"Well, I think that's up to your parents,” Frank replied, “not me.”

“Ask your mom. I have to go to work,” Danny told the boys, roughly hugging each of them.

Nicky turned to Erin as the oldest Reagan sibling headed out the door. “If Uncle Jamie takes the boys trick or treating, may I go?”

“I thought you were too old to go this year,” Erin said.

“If Uncle Jamie’s going to take us…” Nicky explained.

“So it’s just me you don’t want to be seen with,” Erin said. Nicky shrugged in response, causing Erin to sigh as she turned to her brother. “This is what I’ve been putting up with while you were gone.”

“You and Linda can open the door for Dad and Pop,” Jamie said. “I’ll take the kids.”

“Go get ready,” Linda told the three kids as she joined them in the foyer, carrying a glass of wine and one of scotch. She handed each to their respective parties before nudging her boys towards the kitchen. “Make sure you put a jacket on,” she called after them.

“I don’t know about you taking them,” Erin said, turning to her younger brother.

“What could happen?” Jamie asked. “We’ll walk around the neighborhood. The kids’ll knock on some doors, I’ll bring them home. We all survived.”

Erin looked at him. “I remember one Halloween where you and Joe made Danny and me chase the two of you around half the neighborhood because you had to visit ‘one more house’.”

“Or the Halloween your mother wanted to send out a search party because you all were supposed to be home before dark and it was almost nine and there was still no sign of you,” Frank chimed in.

“Then there was the Halloween you and Joe decided to dress the neighbor’s dog up and the two of you came home coated in mud; costumes and all,” Henry said as he came into the foyer, trailed by the two boys.

“Did you and Uncle Joe get in trouble?” Sean asked.

Jamie laughed, remembering that particular Halloween. “Not as much as you would think. You guys ready to go?” When all three of the Reagan grandchildren nodded eagerly, he motioned them out the door.

Frank stopped his youngest before he followed the kids out the door. “I don’t expect you to run into any trouble in our neighborhood,” he said. “But just in case.” He slipped his son a gun still snuggly resting in the holster.

“You really think I need that, Dad?” Jamie asked.

“No. I don’t think you need it. But an ounce of prevention.”

Jamie handed it back to his father. “I think we’ll be fine, Dad.” Turning, he hurried down to where the kids were impatiently waiting for him. “Where to first?” he asked.

Nicky linked her arm in Jamie’s as the boys took off down the block. “Did you and Uncle Joe really cause that much trouble on Halloween?” she asked.

“I wouldn’t say _we_ caused the trouble,” Jamie waffled on answering the question. “Your Uncle Joe liked to play pranks and I tended to get dragged along with him.”

“Uncle Jamie!” the boys yelled from up ahead.

Jamie picked up his pace, pulling Nicky along with him and expecting the boys to have gotten into some sort of trouble. Instead, the boys were petting a dog that Jamie only vaguely recognized. “Where’d this guy come from?” Jamie asked, reaching down and checking his collar for tags. When he didn’t find any, he rubbed the dog’s head as he looked at the boys.

“I think he belongs to the Reynolds,” Jack told him.

“Wonder how he got out,” Nicky said, reaching in and petting the dog herself.

“Well, we should take him home,” Jamie told the kids. “Before he gets hit.” Both boys shook their heads frantically. “What’s wrong?”

“That house is scary,” Sean said.

“Even when it’s not Halloween,” Jack added.

Jamie stared down at the boys. “You’ve got me with you. And your cousin, Nicky. I think you’ll be okay. You can’t leave the poor dog to roam the streets.” When the boys stayed in place, he asked, “Should I call your grandpa?”

“No!” the boys yelped.

“All right. Let’s go then.” Jamie nudged them in the right direction, waiting until everyone started moving to get the dog walking in the same direction. It was awkward guiding the dog down the sidewalk with no leash, but between the four of them, they managed.

When they got to the walkway leading up to the Reynolds’ house, the small parade came to a standstill. Jamie nudged the kids until they started moving again, edging them along until they all made it up to the door. Reaching up, he knocked when no one else made a move towards the heavy brass knocker.

A minute later the door was thrown open and a face that wouldn’t have been out of place on Frankenstein's monster stared down at them. “I don’t have no treats,” it growled. “And you better not play tricks!”

“We’re not here for either, Mr. Reynolds,” Jamie spoke up when it appeared neither his niece or nephews would be able to. “We found this dog and the boys were pretty sure it belonged to you.”

The man stared at him for a moment longer, before jerking his eyes down to look at the dog. “Gi’ him here,” he demanded.

When the dog went willingly enough, Jamie figured it was safe enough, and turned as the door was slammed in his face. “Come on, kids. Let’s get you some candy,” he said, trying to be cheerful.

“Uncle Jamie, why was he so cranky?” Sean asked as they headed back towards the street.

“Because sometimes people are just cranky,” Jamie explained. “Maybe he had a bad day. You know how your dad is sometimes cranky when he’s had a bad day at work?”

“So he had a bad day at work?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, maybe,” Jamie answered. He pointed towards a house with its porch light on. “Go ring the bell.”

“Is that really what you think?” Nicky asked as the boys ran ahead.

“Doesn’t matter what I think,” Jamie answered. “What matters is the boys don’t take a bad experience away.”

Nicky hugged the arm she’d taken again when they left the house. “Thanks, Uncle Jamie.” When Jamie looked down at her, she said, “You know why.”

He nodded and they hurried to catch up with the boys, exclaiming over the treats they had each received. They had more houses to visit before the end of the night.


End file.
